Half Mind, Half Body
by kamiii
Summary: Naruto meet someone who looks just like him... except he has black hair and blood red eyes, just the opposite of him.... with a smell of blood on him


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the small crossovers I will do, it will mostly be like techniques and logic of it (Change Guy, Tenjou Tenge, anymore I dont't remember) I only own my OC's

Hello everyone! Well this is my first fanfic, I like wrote this awhile back maybe in 06 of December, never really got this out, well now I just edited it a lot compared to the original… well hope you guys will like this.

_Summary:_ Naruto meets a person in a time of need that is like him, yet a little bit crazier. They will fight each other and learn from each other. They are sworn brothers. But how long will it last?

"normal talk"

"YELLING"

"**demonic ****voice"**

"_thoughts"_

**An Air of Death**

* * *

**6 ****Years ****after ****the ****Kyuubi ****attack**** -**

A boy with blood stained hair and clothes was lying on the ground. Being beaten by a group of civilians and a few ninjas. His body was bruised and cut.

"DIE DEMON!" one of the villagers cried out while tossing a bottle at him.

"_I __guess __it's __the __time __of __the __week __of __again"_ thought Naruto as he was curled up in a ball taking in all the pain. Naruto was also just about to find out why he was hated in a few moments…

* * *

**3 ****hours ****earlier ****in ****Tea ****Country**** -**

Three people were running away from the former Uchiwa village. The village was burning and reeked of blood. Very few were alive.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**2 ****days ****before ****the ****slaughter ****of ****the ****Uchiwas**

Not many people knew there was a hidden clan in Tea Country. Even less knew that they were actually relatives of the Uchihas in Konoha. Yes, they also had the Sharingan. Yet there was a higher percent of people that are Uchiwas that did not have the Sharingan compared to the Uchihas in Konoha. Yet the Uchiwas were much stronger and knew how to master their Sharingan.

There was always a dispute with the Uchihas and Uchiwas. The two clans always fought about which clan started off with the bloodline. Very few really understood how. The Uchihas based their argument that they have a higher percent of having "Sharinganinated" members than the Uchiwas. The Uchiwas said that their Sharingan had much more power than the Uchiha's and have more children with the Sharigan.

There was a large meeting in the middle of the village, almost like a vestival with everyone around seeming to enjoying it.

The village council stood atop of the tower. "People of our hidden village… WE WILL GO AND FINALLY ELIMINATE THE WRETCHED CLAN WITH OUR BLOODLINE!"

Everyone cheered at the announcement. Yet, there was a family of three that seemed to cheer… but didn't have the same enthusiastic sound as everyone one else.

**Later**** -**

This particular family left the mass of people before anyone could notice.

"Ayane, Tasaku, are you ready?" Both of the said people nodded. Tekeshi stared at his wife and son as they walked home. They were dressed in their average shinobi clothes, black pants with the jounin vest, with the exception of Tasaku… Tasaku was wearing a grey civilian kimono with straw sandals.

"Today is the day we are going to leave this damn village." said Tekeshi as Ayane and Tasaku looked at him. "We have been ridiculed and hated in this village, all because of our eyes…"

Yes, this family was a special family in this village. They were born differently, their Sharigan mutated into something else. They had the same red colored Sharingan, but instead of tomoes it was just lines with a faint bulge at near the pupil that showed that it was once a Sharigan. Aka- their Sharingan straightened out. Tekeshi and Ayane were called demons, hated for their difference, but also because of their son. Tekeshi and Ayane had a secret they wished to never tell Tasaku. They knew that their son was much different. He would never get the Sharigan, not even their mutated eyes. Their son was in a bad predicament, and even holds a deadly power that made them become even more hated.

**2 ****days ****later**** - **

The 'demon' family was standing in the forest at dusk.

"Tasaku," Tekeshi whispered "Your mother and I are going to carry out our 'goodbye gift.' Stay here until we come back."

**Later**** -**

"WE KNEW THAT THE DEMONS WERE EVIL!! I WANT THOSE TWO DEAD AND FIND THEIR SON!" Screamed out one of the council members as he gave out orders going into his battle mode.

Screams were heard and kept on getting louder, it was heard in small groups before it died out… but then came upon another one. The stench of blood kept on getting stronger and stronger as ninjas fell. Families, were killed, no one was going to be kept alive; not even the children. Houses were burning with flames with so much killing intent that getting near it would make even a jonin back off in fear. As death followed the traitors, Tekeshi and Ayane, they started to have visions of another village. A village that seemed peaceful but they heard a scream of a child. They ignored this. Tekeshi and Ayane wasn't able to find out the full force of this power they were gifted with. Nearly everyone was dead. Except for a select few who were able to survive the slaughter of this 'evil.'

As Tasaku was sitting in the shade of a tree he started to smell blood and smoke coming from his old village. As he stared at it there was only one expression that spread acrossed his face… he grinned. He started to see his mother and father running closer to him.

"TASAKU! WE LEAVE NOW!" Screamed out his father as he kept running. Tasaku could smell and see the blood on his mother and fathers clothes. People may have thought as a 'demon' they shouldn't have taught Tasaku anything. Although he didn't learn any shinobi rules or fighting. His instincts made up most of it, his reaction time was off the charts and mixed with his unnatural figting ability he became incredibly strong, at least an average chuunin level. Although most people thought Tasaku would be a lonely, depressed child, instead he was arrogant. He was one of the prodigies born once in a hundred years. Yet, this was a rare century as a teen named Itachi also fell into this category.

**FLASHBACK END**

As the traitor family continued to run and jump through trees they felt a killing intent coming from behind, it was the survivors that wanted to avenge their families. Tekeshi and Ayane was tired from all the fighting and only had a small amount of strength left. As they caught up Tekeshi stopped and tried to stall them long enough for his wife and son to escape"Tasaku…" Ayane said in a gentle voice "I know that your father and I will not make it out of this and I want you to keep running."

Tasaku was feeling some mixed emotions but not a lot. Sure he respected and loved his mother and father and was sure to miss them but he also felt excitement he has never felt before. Being chased down and was about to fight, this is what Tasaku wanted to experience again and again. Instead of doing what his mother told him he ran off a bit and hid in a tree to watch the fight between the five strongest people in his village, his mother, father, and the three 'gods' of the village the people who could nearly rival Konoha's Sannin. Tasaku took in all of the moves and techniques in the fight, he saw every movement; he could practically feel the power coming off each of them. As Tasaku saw his mother and father finally kill off their enemies, he noticed that one was missing. Tasaku could feel the killing intent behind him and jumped to the side.

"Nice reaction you demon spawn but you won't live long enough to develop it!" said his assailant as he was about to strike him with his katana. Tasaku stared at the man with no fear, only a grin and the rush of adrenaline. Tasaku moved once more and rushed into an attack that anybody would be at awe with the speed of it. Tasaku striked the man with a devastating hand thrust that went through his assailant's chest like a sword with the power of a cannon

Tasaku's mother and father although nearly dead, watched there son do the deed with awe as they have never seen their child act with such ferocity. "Son come over here." Tekeshi said. As Tasaku sat down next to his parent in shock, his mother and father took him into a group hug. Tasaku was surprised at this action but went with the flow and hugged back. Although Tasaku felt tear drop onto his shoulder he didn't drop any. As Tasaku was pushed back by his mother and stared at him. "Tasaku…" Ayane noticed that Tekeshi stopped moving and was leaning on Tasaku's shoulder. Ayane pulled out the sword that was wrapped in cloth from the back of her belt. "Here" said Ayane "This will be your weapon, its in a very young stage and will grow with you, it will become bonded to you and be part of you. The more you use it the more of your mind will be lost, I warn you that. Be strong my son and… don't die!" Ayane pulled Tasaku into another hug and kissed him on the cheek. She slumped onto his shoulder.

Tasaku was staring expressionlessly at his mother and father, all the harshness made gave him a cold heart, not letting his emotions get the best of him, only when he felt a strong surge of… madness. Still Tasaku felt some pain at the death of the people who took care of him and raised him. Tasaku picked up the sword and stared at the sky, seeing it was getting even darker and fled off to the closest village, Konoha.

* * *

Alright if you have any questions concerning how any of the characters looked, think of Tekeshi looking like Raiga kind of but you know straighter hair and taller. And Ayane will look like of course, DOA Ayane woo. 

Well if you want to find out what the 'infinite potential' is, read "Change Guy" its really awesome. I will be explaining why the attack was so strong.

And about naming them "Uchiwa" is because I have read that 'uchiwa' is another way to say 'uchiha' so I was like, lets change it a bit. So yah it came up to this.

Well hope you enjoyed this prologue as this is my first fanfic right now. And I will be explaining what will happen to Naruto later. And please don't flame unless its constructive such as "You should work on Tasaku's personality more" or you know "A dark fic like this wont fit in, or "part of this blah blah doesn't make sense." well yah that's all for now and I might continue this story if people like it.

Any questions? I will try to answer… unless it ruins the story


End file.
